


Giving

by rainbowthefox



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Christmas, FNAF 2, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Gen, Giving, WAFF, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old animatronics never got along with the new ones. After all, it was kind of hard to get along with people that replaced you. But, as they find themselves spending one of the most joyful holidays locked up in a dark room alone, the old animatronics then realize just how giving the new ones are. A FNAF Christmas fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving

"Hey, Foxy, what do you want for Christmas?"

The animatronic blinked as he studied his broken friend, her jaw hung on by broken wires and of the multiple scratches and dents left on her body. Her parts were to the point of rusting and she no longer looked as bright as she used to, but only a dull shade of yellow. She tilted her head as her purple eyes studied him, both curious and worried for her friend.

He felt pity for her. Still containing the innocence she once held before everything betrayed her. She truly was strong, wasn't she? A little stronger than him, maybe, but he knew better than to admit that.

"I remember wantin' a toy ship," He replied as he made eye contact with her. "Thinkin' back on it, I never knew why."

"Well, it'd make sense," Chica commented as she looked around the storage room. "I mean, you are a pirate, after all."

"Were," He corrected, eyes traveling to the ground. "Now I'm just a scrapped mistake. Anythin' but what I was supposed ta' be."

Her tone softened. "But..."

"He's right, Chica," Bonnie commented across from them. "If we were what we were supposed to be, then they wouldn't have replaced us. They wouldn't have even found the need to if we were doing what we were supposed to."

Foxy looked at him. The animatronic was currently sitting against the wall, one of his arms leaning against his leg as he was turned to them. His red eyes were currently fixated on Chica, occasionally looking downwards from time to time. Probably observing her state like he did, he assumed.

"But weren't we?" Chica asked, turning to him. "I mean....We sang songs. The same, old ones we had for years! If we needed change, then they would've given it to us...right?"

"We didn't need change," Freddy commented next to her. "The only thing we needed was to be scrapped. We weren't good enough. That's why we're here right now."

Chica turned silent as she looked at them. First at Bonnie and then to Freddy. Her eyes eventually traveled onto him, but they soon went back down to the floor as she clutched her legs in silence.

"Just face the facts, Chica," Bonnie commented. "The past was the past. Returning back to the stage and seeing the children again is all just a dream by now."

Chica stared at the floor for a few seconds in silence until nodding, closing her eyes. She said, "You're right, Bonnie. If our fate is to just sit here and rust for an eternity...then I'm just glad it's with you guys."

Foxy felt an odd feeling rise inside of his wires, and he quickly looked to the ground to prevent eye contact with others. He felt like crying and he didn't know quite why.

"You know, it's kind of funny to think about," Chica said, chuckling. "How we used to spend Christmas singing to kids and listening to "'Ol Foxy's story on how he stole Christmas"....But yet here we are, the next year, spending it inside of a closed room rusting together. Pretty ironic, don't you think?"

"Such a drastic change in only a short amount of time," Bonnie commented, dazing off a bit. "And to think none of us expected it either; having to spend one of the most joyful times of the year reflecting on the happiness we'll never gain again..."

Everyone blinked in surprise. They'd never heard something so depressing coming from Bonnie.

Freddy shook his head. "It's kind of sad to know that this'll be a tradition. And not for long, either, before they....get rid of us."

"What're you saying?" Chica asked as she turned to him, blinking in surprise.

"Well, what's the point of having animatronics rust in your storage room if you're going to need it for other important things? If they have no use for us, then why keep us?"

"I think it's kind of a good sign," Bonnie pointed out. "If they haven't gotten rid of us by now, then that means we have a chance of returning, right?"

"Don't get yer' hopes up," Foxy commented, giving him a look. "They 'aven't bathed us fer' awhile. I barely think them children'll enjoy our company if we be smellin' like salmon left in th' sun for a couple o' days."

"And why bring us back if they have better animatronics to keep them entertained?" Freddy asked. "I don't see the point of it."

"Well, I was just thinking a little hope would brighten up our moods," Bonnie rolled his red eyes. "Why does it have to be this way, anyway?"

"It doesn't."

Everyone whipped their heads to the sudden voice, only to see the Puppet looking back at them from outside the door. The light filled a small portion of the room, making all the dust particles visible in the air.

"What are you doing here?" Freddy asked, his tone dull. The Puppet merely smiled.

"I just couldn't help but eavesdrop on your conversation in here. You all seem a little down in the dumps, huh?"

"Why were ye' listenin' in our conversation, anyway?" Foxy snapped, narrowing his eyes at him. "Don't ye 'ave better things ta' do? Like givin' gifts?"

"I only give gifts to those who deserve it, Foxy," He commented. "And it seems like all of you could use one or two."

"Really?" Chica asked, eyes lighting up in excitement. "You'd do that?"

"Of course."

"Don't listen to him, Chica," Bonnie commented as he gave the Puppet a glare. "He's full of tricks."

"Now why would I do that on such a day like this?" Puppet asked, his tone innocent. "I already gave you guys gifts before. What makes you think I won't this time?"

"Plenty o' reasons," Foxy said, glaring at him. "All in which ye' tricked n' lied ta' us!"

"I only tried to make you guys happy," He replied. "Why won't you give me the chance to try again?"

"Because we don't trust you," Freddy commented in a flat tone. "Or any of you guys, for that matter."

The Puppet fell silent for a few moments as he glanced behind him. He then turned back to them.

"I made you guys special gifts this year, as with everyone else. Whether you hate us or not, it would certainly mean something if you would receive what we took the time to make you."

"You guys...made us gifts?" Chica asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Everyone has their reasons," He replied. "Why don't you come and find out?"

The room fell silent as the animatronics glanced at each other. Eventually, the tension gathered in the room got to them as they all stood one by one, cautiously walking out of the door. The Puppet stepped out of their way and held it open for them; a wide smile placed onto his masked face.

Once they were out, a rather...warm sight greeted them.

The walls were decorated with many lights and drawings as the floors had children's toys scattered everywhere. Christmas-themed tablecloth was wrapped around the long, narrow tables set in the room as wrapping paper were sprawled across them. Some Christmas music played in the background as the scent of gingerbread and cookies filled the air.

A large pine tree sat on the edge of the room; its top barely grazing the ceiling. Many ornaments and lights circled around it as multiple presents sat underneath it; all waiting to be opened.

Everyone blinked in surprise. The Puppet noticed their reaction.

"What? Did you think I was lying?"

"Yes, actually," Bonnie replied, eyes widened. Freddy nudged him, and he gave his leader a sheepish smile.

"Where is everyone?" Chica asked as she looked around.

"They're in the kitchen," The Puppet replied. "Decorating gingerbread houses while the other Chica is finishing her last batch of cookies. I'll go get them right now."

With that, he then entered the kitchen, leaving the animatronics alone in the room.

"Does any of this seem fishy to you guys?" Freddy asked as he looked at them.

"Does ta' me," Foxy replied as he eyed a plush toy of him that sat on one of the tables. "Everythin' seems too...decorated."

Freddy shook his head. "Not only that, but why would they leave all of this on after closing time? It's not like there are any kids in here during the night."

"Things are different now, Freddy," Bonnie commented as he turned to his friend. "We really have no place to judge."

Freddy huffed before turning his back to him, continuing to stare at the tables in silence. Bonnie eyed him with concern. What was up with him today?

The kitchen doors suddenly sprang open, getting everyone to snap back into reality. The new animatronics walked out of it, looking either surprised or too happy for anyone else's taste.

"Yay, you guys made it!" Toy Chica exclaimed as she approached them. The old animatronics stepped back upon instinct.

"My gosh, Chica. You're so loud," Toy Bonnie teased as he gave her a smirk. She waved it off.

"Eh, they won't mind! Mr. Faz says my loud voice is exciting, anyway."

She then turned back to them.

"It's so great to see you guys! We've barely talked ever since we met!"

None of them said anything. She frowned.

"Geez, don't talk much, huh? No wonder we barely hear from you guys!"

"Chica, don't bother them," Toy Freddy commented from behind her. "They're probably not in the best mood to chat right now."

"I guess you're right," She shrugged. "I wouldn't be if I were stuck in a room all day, either."

With that, she then skipped back into the kitchen. The old animatronics exchanged glances.

"Sorry about that," Toy Freddy said as he approached them. "She's really hyped up around the holidays....Thanks for coming out, though. I'm assuming you guys heard about the presents..?"

Chica nodded rather excitedly. Freddy lightly nudged her as a sign of a warning.

"Well, we do have presents for you, but we're not allowed to open them until afterwards. Puppet's rules."

The animatronics exchanged some more glances.

"We'll open them pretty soon, though. All I can offer for you guys right now is to just hang around or come help out in the kitchen. We're going to be decorating more gingerbread houses afterwards if you're interested."

"Ooh! I am!" Chica suddenly exclaimed, waving her hand in the air. Freddy face palmed.

He grinned. "Great. I'll be sure to tell Ch-Erm....the other Chica, to get one started for you. I'll tell you when it's ready."

With that, he then went into the kitchen. BB tugged on Toy Bonnie's arm.

"Can I color now?"

He sighed. "Fine. They're over-"

"OOH! Can I color, too?" Chica asked excitedly. Freddy groaned as he shook his head, highly disappointed.

"Uh...sure?" He shrugged, a little uncertain. Chica smiled before following BB over to the tables, grabbing a pack of crayons on the way.

"What on Earth am I going to do with that girl?" Freddy asked as he rubbed his metal temples. Bonnie shrugged.

"I think it's kind of a good thing. She's still happy and excited. Kind of reminds me of the good ol' days, right, Foxy?"

"Eh, kinda," The pirate fox shrugged. "Some chocolate coins n' me 'ol stage back ougghta' bring th' nostalgia back ta' me."

"I'm gonna' go sit down," Freddy said as he made his way over to the tables. Bonnie joined him, leaving Foxy to stand alone in silence.

"Hi, cutie~"

Foxy turned, only to see someone come face-to-face with him.

"AH! BLIMEY!" He exclaimed in surprise, stepping back upon instinct. Mangle laughed.

"Calm down! It's only me!"

Foxy narrowed his eyes, and she dismissed it by waving it off.

"Oh, come on! Can't friends joke?"

"Yer' not me friend," He responded in a dull tone.

"I aint yer' friend?" She mimicked. Foxy gave her a blank look, in which she only laughed at.

"I'm just kidding, Foxy! What? Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Ye' better shut it before I hook yer' eye out," He threatened. "N' don't think I won't do it. I've done it before n' I'll do it again."

"Ooh, scary," She rolled her eyes. "I doubt you'd do that on such a day like this. You do remember it's Christmas, right?"

"Chica did," He replied. "I lost track o' time long ago."

"I can see why," She commented. "Being stuck in a room like that....I'd forget what year it was if I've been in there as long as you."

"How long 'ave I been stuck in there?" Foxy asked, a little surprised. She shrugged.

"Oh, about 10 months or so. I didn't really keep track of counting."

Foxy looked to the ground, taking the news in. She observed him for a few minute or two.

"You know, I saw a child's drawing of you a couple of days ago."

He scoffed. "Where on Earth did ye' find that?"

"Under the tables. They drew it on one of our recent papers but never turned it in. It said, "I miss my Captain Foxy". Underneath it was their drawing of them hugging you."

Foxy gave her a confused look. "Who drew it?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. Was of a young boy, though."

Foxy felt his eyes travel to the ground in thought. Mangle shrugged.

"Well, I ought' to get to back wrapping gifts for the kids tomorrow. Hope you'll like my present, Foxy."

She was about to talk away until she paused. Turning back, she said, "Oh, and, uh...Merry Christmas."

With that, she then left.

\--

"Okay, time to open presents!" The Puppet exclaimed as he walked into the room, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Thank Fazbear," Freddy murmured as he got up from the tables, walking over to the tree with Bonnie following behind him.

"What!? Aw, man!" Chica commented in disappointment as she looked back at her unfinished gingerbread house. She put the frosting packet down as she joined the others at the tree. The new animatronics gathered around it as the old ones joined Freddy on the right side.

"Alright, because I'm so giving, it turns out that we, actually, had more presents to spare," The Puppet commented as he started to sort the presents out. "Rather than for the children, of course."

"Aye, just get on with it," Foxy rolled his eyes. The Puppet gave him a glare, but the fox dismissed it by looking away.

"Alright, fine," He commented as he slid presents one by one over to their side. "Here. These ones are for you guys."

They eyed the presents with suspicion as the new animatronics started going through their own. Chica grabbed the first one.

"This one's for you, Freddy," Chica said as she passed it over to him. He blinked before lightly shaking it. It didn't make any noises.

"I'm still a bit suspicious of it," He commented, eying it. Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"Just open it. What's the worst that can happen?"

Freddy then put the present down, only to find a note attached to the bottom of it. He grabbed the envelope and opened it, only to find a card inside. Opening it, he then started to read.

"What's it say?" Bonnie asked, leaning over to peak. Freddy shut it.

"Nothing important, just that it's from BB."

"BB?" Foxy asked, confused. "They got th' lad ta' give somethin' away?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was a packet of balloons," Bonnie rolled his eyes. Freddy ignored this as he started to carefully tear the wrapping paper off from the box. It wasn't long before he managed to see the top off it.

He attempted to open it several times before giving up. "This thing is taped good."

"Let me see it," Foxy said as he grabbed it out of his hands. He then used his hook to tear down the middle of the tape, successfully getting it to open. He then handed it back to him, getting the tape off from his hook.

Freddy looked what was inside. He then slowly started to grab something red and white. Bonnie squinted.

"What is it?"

"A...santa hat?" He said as he observed it, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Put it on," Bonnie said as he grabbed the box, putting it to the side. Freddy shrugged before taking off his top hat and putting it on between his ears. Chica clasped her hands together.

"You look cute, Freddy!"

"Really?" He asked, a smile coming onto his face. "Thanks, Chica."

"Okay, who's the next one for?" Bonnie asked as he grabbed the present. After reading the tag, he then handed it to Chica. Her eyes lit up in excitement before shaking it, listening to any noises.

It made plenty, but didn't give away what was inside.

She took off the note that was placed on top and read what was inside. Like Freddy, she didn't let anyone else know what it said, but didn't tell them who it was from, either.

She then tore off the wrapping paper faster and more violently than Freddy did, throwing the pieces off to the side. She found it taped as well, and handed the box to Foxy. He rolled his eyes before cutting it down the middle, handing it back to her.

She smiled before eagerly opening it. The sight before her made her gasp.

"What? What is it?" Bonnie asked, trying to peer inside.

"It's cooking recipes!" She exclaimed as she grabbed the laminated papers, looking at them in excitement. "Awesome! I always wanted to know how to make these!"

"Was it from the other Chica?" Freddy asked in a knowing tone. Chica shook her head.

"Nope!"

Everyone blinked in surprise.

"Really?" Bonnie asked, giving her a look. She nodded.

"Mangle, then?" Freddy asked.

"Nope! And I'm not telling you. They told me to keep it a secret."

"Alright, fine," Bonnie rolled his eyes before looking at the other presents. His eyes widened.

"Woah, there's a huge one."

Chica grabbed it and looked at the tag. She turned to him as she said, "It's for you, Bonnie."

He gave her a look. "Really? Okay!"

With that, he then grabbed the gift and observed it for a moment. It was actually pretty heavier than he thought, and shaking it would be the last thing he wanted to do. He then turned it around, only to see a card taped on the back.

He grabbed it and read what was inside. He commented, "This one's from that Puppet freak. Better be something good."

He then tossed the card to the side as he ripped open the present. It was a rather large and tall box that was taped in many places. He wiggled it over at Foxy, who narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"Why do I have ta' cut off everythin'!?"

"Because you have a hook, do you not?" Bonnie asked as he motioned over to it. Foxy rolled his eyes before taking the box and starting to go through cutting all the tape. When he finished, he then handed it to Bonnie, whom gladly took it without hesitation.

He then set it on the floor before carefully opening it. The sight before him made his eyes widen.

"A...guitar?" Chica asked in awe as she stared at it. Bonnie shook his head.

"No, a bass."

He then carefully picked up the instrument and had observed it, plucking some of the strings. He grinned like a schoolgirl.

"Awesome."

This got the animatronics eager to open the rest of the gifts. With every present they'd rip off the wrapping paper excitedly and would shake the boxes, eager as to know what was inside. Foxy ended up watching all of it, not receiving any gifts at all. It was when there was one left that he ended up getting one.

"-And we have the best for last!" Freddy exclaimed as he handed the present over to Foxy. "This one's for you."

Foxy blinked as he grabbed it. It was a small and light gift. Nothing too special, really. The disappointment piling up into him already, he then grabbed the card and read it.

"To: Foxy

Out of all the drawings I have seen that the children have made you, they usually comment on how 'awesome' all your adventures are and how much they love you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get you anything special, but I hope this can do. I thought, since you are a pirate, you'd love to have something like this.

Or I might be wrong. Either way, I hope you like it.

From:

Mangle"

Foxy looked back at the present, which was put onto his lap. The others watched him in silence.

"Who it was from?" Bonnie asked.

"Couldn't read the handwritin'," He lied.

He then carefully opened the present, only to have his eyes widen in surprise as he realized what it was.

A toy ship.

"A ship?" Chica asked. "But it's so...small."

"Was that really the only thing you got?" Bonnie asked, giving him a look. Foxy nodded.

"Eh, I ain't too disappointed. At least I got somethin', right?"

The others exchanged glances, but ended up shrugging as they nodded. They then went back to their other gifts as Foxy felt himself stare at his.

He grinned. Maybe those freaks weren't so bad after all.


End file.
